Ponies of the Dead
by IkarosMelan
Summary: The silent clink of shotgun shells against the pavement. A faint thud as the now motionless corpse hits the ground. The ponies are stuck together in a world they don't fully understand. A world where romance blossoms in the oddest places. A world where the dead rise up... And kill.
1. Arc 1, Chapter 1

_Arc 1, Chapter 1: A Hellish Beginning_

"It doesn't matter where we run to, the zombies are everywhere!" Fluttershy cried. "An' the worst part is, they're completely overlookin' us because we're ponies! It's almost unfair!" Applejack whined, bucking a zombie in the head. "Make it stop!" Fluttershy cried, her body stiffening up. "Shy, really?" Rainbow Dash wiggled her wings and flew into the air for an easy advantage against the zombies. "Come up here!" Rainbow Dash advised. Fluttershy, weakened with fear, slowly fluttered her wings. "That's it, come on..." Rainbow Dash encouraged. Fluttershy gently smiled at the blue pegasus, calming down a bit.

"Maybe it's not so bad..." Fluttershy beamed. As she slowly ascended into the sky, a zombie grabbed her by her right hind leg, moaning loudly and breathing huskily. Fluttershy instinctively let out and ear-piercing scream. "Get it off!" Fluttershy struggled and wiggled, slightly loosening the undead's grip. "Fluttershy!" The others cried, rushing to her side. "Only for you, Fluttershy." Rarity said, bucking the zombie in the stomach before resorting to bucking the foul-smelling fleshball in the head, blood splattering onto her pristine white coat.

"Fluttershy, it's gone now. You can get up. We've got your back." Rarity reassured. "Thanks, girls..." Fluttershy gently rose into the air, flapping her wings softly to calm herself down. "We should get going an' find a place to sleep fer the night. T'ain't safe to sleep just anywhere." Applejack reminded. Twilight nodded. "Of course." "Come on y'all. We'll settle on somethin' eventually, but we gotta get movin'."

"Wow, Applejack. Since when did you become the leader?" "Don't start, Rainbow." Applejack spat, angrily trotting past her.


	2. Arc 1, Chapter 2

Hot flames nipped at Fluttershy's wings as she lightly hovered above ground. The more she flapped, the more oxygen she fed the infernos, drawing them to her. She flinched practically every time she heard the crackling sound they emitted. Aware of her friend's uncomfortable state, Rarity piped up. "Fluttershy, darling, maybe it's for the best that you just walk with us for now..." Fluttershy nodded at first, then looked at her surroundings before shaking her head violently. "Have you seen these things? They're trying to EAT us! I'm not going anywhere near those creepy monster things." Like a set of chattering teeth, her jaw began to rattle in fear.

She froze. Fluttershy simply froze. "Fluttershy! Come on! We must get further along before you freeze up on us." Ragged, wheezy breathing slowly seeped into all she heard. Rarity, too, was frozen. As much as she didn't want to, she looked. Of all the things she could have done, she looked. Ichor and muck all across its face, eyes milky white and motionless. "You... You do see this as well, yes?" "Mmhmm." Almost on cue, they gulped. "What should we do?" "Run, perhaps?" Instinctively, the white unicorn smashed her front hooves into the skull of the threat, once more dirtying herself. The sound of the group's hooves clopping against the pavement could have been heard for miles as they ran together. Rainbow Dash was covering the skies, steering the lot of ground-set ponies from hoards of the undead.

With every passing breath, the girls grew tired. With every hoofstep, they grew weaker. With every contracting muscle and flexing joint, they felt like giving up. Alas, they came across a setting that put everything in place.

An overturned car leaking gasoline and blood lay in their path. Shattered bits of glass littered the concrete, reflecting nearby fluorescent lights. Twilight Sparkle, stricken with disbelief, stepped forward, gazing upon the carnage, ears drooping. "Obviously, we aren't in Equestria. And it seems that we won't be getting back soon." Turning to face them, her ears perked up a bit. "But it seems that I know where we are." "Which is?" Rarity pondered, holding up a hoof as a signal to carry on. "Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed, folding her forelegs across her chest. "Come on, Twi. Spit it out." Applejack worriedly said, glancing around, attempting to draw the same conclusion. "We're in the human realm."

"Pbft. Yeah, right." The cerulean pegasus mocked. "Oh, it's quite true. However, now is definitely not the time to be discussing locational matters. Let's see if we can gather any useful supplies." "Like this flugle horn?" Pinkie Pie managed to materialize one of the crystal flugle horns and held it up in her hooves. She drew in a deep breath. "Pinkie, don't!" Twilight held up her hoof as a gesture to stop. Too late. Pinkie already forced all of the air from her lungs into one blow. Moaning emerged from every corner. "Uh oh..." Being sandwiched between two buildings wasn't exactly the best scenario to be involved in at the moment.

Pinkie blushed and placed the horn behind her back as her comrades glared at her. "My bad." "We'll deal with that later, Pinkie. For now we need to get out of here!" Twilight told her. "How? They're everywhere!" Fluttershy stiffened up, near ready to accept her fate.

"I won't let us meet our ends this way. I refuse!" Magenta magic began accumulating at the tip of Twilight's horn. Sparks began fluttering down from her horn, the magic brightening to pure white. The light expanded into a large orb, surrounding Twilight and her friends. It began to cave in on itself, then disappeared completely.

Almost in the same location, just thirty feet higher, the orb reappeared in small flickers before expanding once more and fading away. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Trixie, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia all landed on the roofs of the two buildings they were stuck between. "Twilight, you did it!" Fluttershy and Applejack cheered, throwing their hooves around their savior. Lurking behind the building's water tower, slurping up remains, was another one. It staggered forward, arms dangling to the sides. Its eyes were slightly tinted yellow, skin pale bluish grey.

"Not again!" Rainbow Dash said, facehoofing. Twilight's eyes widened at the sight of the approaching threat, and once more her horn began to glow, silhouetting herself and her friends in purple. They all galloped forward, running just to get away, element of Magic teleporting them over streets and far-spread rooftops. It was as if the further they traveled, the more creatures they ran into.

They were all dirtied, coats dingy and covered in filth. The extra weight of the grunge slowed them down, yet they kept running. Galloping, teleporting, bucking and straining, they kept moving.


	3. Arc 1, Chapter 3

It had been a long run. Just one night evading dangers had them feeling half-dead. Exhausted, they collapsed on yet another rooftop. "I'm gonna die..." "I can't feel my wings." "I cain't take no more!" "I'd kill for some chocolate milk rain right about now." Some of the group members complained. "We should rest here for now." Twilight suggested. "I'll put up a barrier to protect us while we're asleep." Within two minutes, a large purple bubble surrounded them all, then popped and splattered around them. A faint lavender glow remained, just so it wouldn't draw too much attention.

* * *

At, daybreak, Applejack and Vinyl Scratch were the first ones up. Applejack was up because she was fearful of another attack, and Vinyl Scratch because she was hyped up on her own negative adrenaline.  
Twilight rose next, sleepily rubbing her eyes with her hooves. "Morning, girls." "Mornin' Twi." Applejack managed. "Good morning Twilight." Fluttershy sleepily responded. "Wait. Do you hear that?" "Hear what, Shy?" Rainbow Dash was nervous with her speech. "It sounds carnivorous. Oh, it isn't a bear, it's... It's..." Fluttershy turned around, soon collapsing after she witnessed the following ghastly sight.

"Unless she got out of the bubble, I don't know what could've happened!" Twilight cried in her defense.

The group was panicking, screaming even. "PINKIE!" Rainbow Dash shouted, valiantly leaping to her friend's aid. Rainbow had her forehooves outstretched for Pinkie Pie to grab. The pink mare's strength was fading, and fading fast. She'd managed to keep the disgusting thing from biting her this long, and it was a miracle she could keep it up.  
A gunshot rang through the air, an armor-piercing bullet pegging the zombie, ending him finally. Pinkie Pie breathed a long sigh of relief. "Thank you... Eh, who are you?" She queried looking up at her savior. "Name's Takashi. And you?" "I'm Pinkie Pie. The pegasus you almost shot's Rainbow Dash, and I guess the others can introduce themselves."  
The ponies went around, giving names and showing off their cutie marks to their rescuers.

The circumstances may have humbled a certain blue equine, as her name didn't include "The Great and Powerful." Her name was just Trixie Lulamoon, of Magic City.

Some time later, the group found themselves near the school, the breeding grounds for the city's infection. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Kohta warned Rarity. "Why, thank you for the heads up. I simply wouldn't have been able to tell if the building was dangerous hadn't you come along." Rarity was getting pissed, and fast. "Happy to help!" Kohta cheerfully replied, oblivious to her foul mood.  
"We're going to have to risk it." Twilight Sparkle spoke up. "What? Twilight, are you crazy?" Rarity whisper-shouted, pointing at the shambling figures not too far away. "We'll be good. They haven't heard us yet." Twilight reassured, taking the first step toward the blood-spattered architecture.

"I think we'll be okay. Twilight's an egghead, so she must know what she's doing." Rainbow Dash went on, fluttering above and ahead the group. Fluttershy gasped and took into the air with Rainbow Dash. Two lookouts are better than one, right? "I second that." The timid pegasus hurriedly spat.

The Mane Six went ahead, taking turns on lookout position as they went onward. Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Trixie, Takashi, and his friends trailed behind, some scouting for danger, some searching for supplies.  
Twilight's plan was to look for supplies others may have left behind, such as notebooks and pencils, medicine and food. These could come in handy with her scientific background. If they were lucky, there was a possibility of sending out an SOS message to the Princess.

So far, they'd yet to come across anything useful.

Suddenly there was moaning. A low, bothersome groan, like that of a dying mammal. Heads were turning, searching for the source of the noise. "Oh crap." Twilight said worriedly as her ears fell. "What's the problem, Twilight?" Fluttershy spoke with a shaken voice. "I hear... I hear... Them." She began backing up and looking behind her to shoo off her comrades. A student, still living, trudged toward them. "What the? Ponies? I'm seeing things... I guess if I make some noise they'll get me and end me." He seemed sick. His voice sounded off and his eyes kept shifting. He looked beyond ill, with body language to match.

"It's about time I die anyway..." He seemed to whisper to himself. Covering his ears with his hands, he tilted his head up and let out the most psychotically-timed scream. More moaning. No, hissing. Moaning, hissing, and gurgling came from all directions.  
The undead burst through windows, hands grasping for the faintest fiber.  
"No use being quiet now. RUN!" Twilight bellowed. Takashi readied his bat, and Kohta his gun, and the teens were off, bursting through the doors they came through. Rainbow Dash galloped toward the metal divider between the doors and kicked it with all her might, breaking it completely. The new opening allowed for the oncoming ponies to gallop out at full speed.

Even with the new advantage, the horde was gaining. "I... I've got to do something." "Don't worry, Dash, we've got this!" Twilight called to her aerially stagnant friend. "No we don't!" Her blue hooves crossed over her chest in thought. A thought made itself clear and known, and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I'm going in." She said.  
Twilight and the others came to a skidding halt. "What? No." She said angrily. "If I don't they'll catch you guys. I don't want that to happen. Goodbye guys. It's been good..." Rainbow Dash saluted her friends and went back toward the horde.  
"Wait!" The others looked around for the creator of the outburst.  
Through a group of teens, Trixie came forward. "I'll go. Trixie has always needed to be taught a lesson anyway." Twilight's eyes went wide. Not Trixie! She... She'd always had a...

This couldn't happen.

This particular purple unicorn wasn't about to lose her friends. She frantically searched the area, and everywhere she looked she saw grey. Grey concrete buildings, grey ground, grey sky. Grey.

A splash of yellow and green caught her eye. A senile old woman passing by, unaware of her surroundings. Using her magic, she picked up the old woman and brought her closer.

"Hel-lo there." She said kindly.

"Why hello, love."

"Ma'am, could you do me a favor?"

"Absolutely!"

Twilight's eyes turned solid white, black liquid dripping from her tear ducts.

"Could you... Die for me?"

The woman barely had time to think before being thrown to the zombies clamping for the group. Twilight spoke an uncharacteristic line to her mates in a harsh, grave voice.

"Let's go while they have her."


	4. Arc 1, Chapter 4

POTD Ch. 4

The group was baffled.

"Tw- Twilight! Ah- Ah cain't believe you'd throw that old lady to the wolves like that! Can you imagine what your parents are gonna think, let alone Celestia?! Ah'm all for protectin' mah fellow ponyfolk, but that's just outrageous!"

Applejack's words cut through the uncomfortable silence that had befallen them. "What else did you expect me to do, Applejack?!" Twilight was infuriated. "It was either you guys or her, and I'm NOT going to lose you guys! You're all important to me, and I love you, even Takashi and Rei and Shizuka and the others!" She stood her ground, her hooves firmly planted, further expressing her intent to stay in place.

Her voice had calmed down, her expression mildly softening. She exhaled. "Don't act like you can't tell I feel remorse. She reminded me so much of Granny Smith, but my intentions were pure." Her ears fell down in despair, a somber mood washing over the atmosphere.

"Twilight." Takashi said, nudging her. She jerked her head up out of her silence, looking up at him. He nodded his head, gun in hand, signaling that it was time to go. Nodding in solace of his presence, she slowly followed behind him, stealing glances behind her. All she saw were tattered and bloodied rags of the woman's dress fluttering onto the ground.

- Takashi & Twilight's Inner Monologues -

Today started off like it normally did. We ran while we fought, we fought then we ran... It's all a familiar experience that traumatizes me a little on the inside.

Still, we made it through, making a few new friends along the way.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today, I murdered a woman. I threw her to the zombies of this world. I watched her drown in a sea of limbs and ichor. Waves of hungry, reaching digits came over her.

There's hardly a thing left, and the saddest thing is...

I'll probably have to face her once more, and kill her all over again.

- End Monologue -


	5. Arc 1, Chapter 5

Many of the group members distanced themselves from Twilight in fear of another snap. Trixie and Pinkie Pie had decided to lag behind alongside her in case of an attack, however. In this world plagued with disease and insanity, there was no telling what could be lurking around the corner...

Friends, foes, fiends- anything.

With low voices, Trixie and Pinkie were gabbing away with Twilight, trying to keep her occupied. Even with their attempt to brighten her mood, she'd already distracted herself with Rainbow Dash's sudden airborne appearance.

"So uh, whadda we do now?" Rainbow Dash flew above the group as usual, being inquisitive as always. "I guess we just keep going. No point in staying stagnant." Takashi shrugged. "We could just try to find a place to stay overnight. I'm pretty used to bunkin' with 'Tavi, so I'm cool as long as I'm stationed with her." Vinyl admitted cooly. Octavia blushed and gently nudged her companion. "Vinyl, you know you can't be telling that to strangers, and humans, no less." A slight giggle escaped her lips.

"Hey, shut your mouth you stupid little equine, I'm a fucking genius! You can't insult our superior species like that!" Saya blew her top and slammed the butt of her gun into Octavia's side. She whimpered a bit and fell to the ground, sending the violet-eyed DJ into an emotion-driven frenzy.

"TAVI!" White hooves found their way to grey fur, stroking the bruised side of the previously poised mare. Octavia smiled at her companion's touch. "You okay?" "I'm alright. The pain's starting to settle in and..." She winced, cutting off her speech. "Don't speak, Octavia. Don't speak. I'll get Takashi to carry you and we'll be okay." "Not us. Just me. You're already okay, Scratch."

"Hey man, mind assisting my girl, here?" The DJ lowered her shades to mask the tears. On top of all the rest, she didn't want to let her soulmate see her cry. Takashi looked around warily, searching for any sign of the infected. "S-Sure." He said uneasily. With Trixie, Twilight, and Vinyl's auras of assistance and the teen's upper body strength, they hoisted Octavia's front legs over his shoulders, keeping an eye on her along the way.

"Thank you, Takashi..." Her voice barely reaching the tone of an audible whisper, she thanked him.

The pack travelled in complete silence along the way to the next location, several pairs of eyes boring holes into Saya's soul.

Her guilt overshadowed her, and swallowed her whole.

What felt like miles later, they came to an open area of the city, surrounded by buildings and broken glass. Takashi's physical strength was fading at this point, and he was struggling to support the weighty mare on his back.

He gave a final heave, grunting as he hoisted her slipping figure onto his frame once more. "You alright back there?" His grey eyes met with her violet ones. The utter sorrow glistening in the pools of purple told him everything.

In the darkness of the city, they could all see the embers from burning papers fluttering down from the sky. Wait- papers?

"Hey, Saya, where are we?" Takashi gently asked. "How in the hell should I know?! It's too dark out here and my glasses are bloodied." "Looks like you aren't that much of a genius." Vinyl spat, snickering a bit. "Oh, shut up! I've had a chance to clean off my glasses a bit, and I can clearly see now that we're in the business district." Saya slowly moved forward, turning her head and gaping at the sights before her.

Moaning. Shuffling and moaning.

These noises were all so familiar, everyday occurrences of the worst kind.

They saw them.

"They" were coming.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad those of you reading this like what you've seen so far! I'm planning on making the chapters longer from six or seven and onwards, so look forward to that. Oh, and anything in italics is a monologue from either Twilight or Takashi, as they have tendencies to narrate things in their original shows.

If it's plain italics like [i]this,[/i] it's Takashi's monologue/narration.

If it's like [i]*this*[/i] with the asterisks around it, it's Twilight's monologue/narration.

Tip: When reading this, try to hear Vinyl and Octavia's voices as the ones from "Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville" if you've ever seen that on YouTube. Hopefully that helps to put a voice to it for you all. If there's another voice you prefer, that's cool, but I personally think that version of Vinyl Scratch fits the writing. I sort of wrote the lines to fit that voice, anyway. If you have a suggestion for a different voice, send me a PM with the link and I'll be happy to write a chapter based on that voice just for you with a shutout towards the end!

I'll try my best not to spam you all with these long Author's Notes, though. If its a super important message, I'll either link you to another page, or individually PM you. It depends on what you prefer, so PM me about what you guys want, and the option with most votes will be the new method until I either change it, or you request otherwise.

Lastly, I'm working on a Tumblr blog just for this fanfic and my readers! There I'll let you discuss it and love/hate/gush over the fic and everything else! I'll have submissions open for plot twists and character additions and much more, so keep an eye out for when I post the link. It's also gonna be a private blog, so only those that have read and reviewed this fanfiction will get the password for it.

See you in the next chapter! :D


	6. Arc 1, Chapter 6

Things went still. Saya stood ahead, looking on in terror, arms clutched to her chest.

"Are- are we done for?" She choked on her words, a single tear streaming down her features. "I will be..." Slowly climbing down from Takashi's height, with all of her strength, Octavia pulled forward toward Saya.

"Still, I'm... Sorry..." Her wobbly legs shook to the point of sheer weakness and simply gave out.

The resulting thud of her body caused a crescendo event like no other.

The lot of them gasped, Fluttershy being the loudest.

Pale grey skin and trails of blood came into view.

"They're coming! Shit, girls, get Octavia OUT OF HERE!" Saeko commanded, readying her kendo sword. "I've got her with Dashie and Twilight's help. Trixie, Vinyl, you should help, too." A streak of yellow scurried under the unconscious pony's body, lifting her up.

"You girls go, and I'll cover you. I think there's an inn up ahead. Try to get to it." Her smooth voice gave clear instruction, no fear whatsoever.

Wood against bone.

Magic vs. decay.

Hooves bucking flesh.

Metal against cells.

Gunshots. Sword swings. Stabbing. Striking. Thrusting. Kicking. Firing.

Blood spattering endlessly against any surface it could find.

Moaning. Shambling. Aiming. Missing. Clawing. Biting. Lunging.

The horde intensified with each and every attack.

A scream. A shrill noise against the eerie black.

Heads turned. Worried voices cried out. "Ms. Miyamoto!"


	7. Arc 1, Chapter 7

POTD Ch. 7

They all tried desperately to keep each other safe. One after another they fought, determined to avoid becoming one of the enemies. It seemed like the trouble and drama would never end with these ponies.

Nightmare Moon.

Psychopathic Fluttershy.

Crazy Twilight.

Discord.

Pinkamena.

Chrysalis.

The problems kept on piling up over these girls, stress coming hellish amounts. Now, a new ally was trapped. There's no way they could save her.

"You guys, we won't be able to save her!" Trixie announced as she used her magical aura to toss a few corpses aside. "Why would you say that?" Pinkie Pie shouted back. Tears were brimming in her bright blue eyes. "Because I'm stressed and she's nothing but dead weight!" Her voice morphed into a scream, one loud enough to give any poor soul a headache.

"I'll sacrifice myself for any of you guys in the blink of an eye, but not for some large-breasted whore in distress! She's pitifully annoying and deserves to die!"

Rei shuddered, beginning to cry. Trixie was right.

"W- why not kill Octavia? She's weakened, she'll be easier to dispose of. Besides, who'd be scared of a zombified horse?" Rei managed.

Offended, Vinyl Scratch picked up the zombies surrounding herself and her one true love and broke them apart, severing their heads.

"I'd watch your tongue before it got you hurt, Miyamoto." The words roared out of her like fire.

In the dark of the night, there were screams. In the dark of the night, there were nightmares.

In the dark of the night, there were horrors laced within an acid that was the truth.

It's truly amazing how Rei, the seemingly agile one, could hold off four undead beings that long. Angered, Fluttershy swiftly saved the life of the useless girl and set her free, swinging a pipe at them she flew by.

"Go, you! Get out of there!"

"Thanks, Fluttershy." "Don't mention it." She beamed, gently setting the pipe down.

"Appreciate'cha saving my girl, Flutters." The ringleader, Takashi, smiled at her. "Don't get frisky, boy. She's got feelings, you know? Treat her well, buddy." Fluttershy said, giving him _The Stare._ "Eh- okay."

"I think it'd be best for us to just forget about fighting and find some shelter." Shizuka demurely stated, cowering in a corner.

Yet another scream.

"They've got me!"

Great. ANOTHER rescue mission.

"Who was-" Takashi began. Vinyl cut him off. "Hang on, we're coming!" She heroically called out. Her body moved on its own, rushing for the teen merely minutes from her death.

"Hello, other friends about to be eaten over here!" Rainbow Dash impatiently remarked. Her hooves were pressed against the back of a zombie's head, trying to crush it. "Come on, darn you! Why. Won't. You. DIE!" She reared up and smashed the skull with all of the force her legs could apply. Blood oozed out, bubbling across the pavement.

Congealed crimson clung onto Rainbow's body. "I can't, anymore. I... I need a break."

An exasperated Applejack turned around nodded in agreement. "Ah recon we all do, sugarcube." She swiftly wiped sweat from her brow, glancing to her right.

"Oh lordy, Takagi!" She leapt to participate in the aid of the teen. "Oh God, HELP ME!" Saya shouted, thrashing against the hungry corpses. "Hold on there, darlin', we'll get'cha free, Ah swear it." AJ smiled at her, green eyes glimmering. A mirrored expression came onto Saya's face. "Okay..." A small tear rolled down her cheek. She was nearly ready to give up.

Vinyl beat the two creatures clinging to her comrade's leg with a swift movement of her hooves. Khota shot down the one holding onto Saya's arms, Saeko swinging away at one of them.

Freedom.

Applejack held true to her words and did the unthinkable, sacrificing herself for the safety of the other. "Come here, ya varmint!" Nervousness washed over the whole of her body. A being bent out of shape, crouched low to the ground and ready to pounce advanced towards her.

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, sitting firmly on the ground.

Time went slower than it should've.

Pale grey lunging for orange.

Cyan aiming to fly toward mandarin.

White holding back the blue.

Silver taking down grey.

Collision.

It was all over for the grey demon as it came crashing to the ground.

Saya's gun was pointed in its direction, a few inches from Applejack. Her small police-grade pistol was smoking at the barrel, the heated piece making her palms sweat.

"You okay there?"

Applejack stared in amazement. "Fine, sugarcube. Thank ya kindly."

Rarity released Rainbow's tail from her jaws, letting her speed for the southern mare.

Her joyous figure tackled Applejack to the ground, kissing her on the nose. "I thought you were a goner!" "Ah did, too. Ah'm mighty glad to still be here, love." "I'm glad you're here, too."

For now, Saya was safe. For now, the eight ponies, five teens, and a guardian of sorts were able to stagger on.

For now, they were just aiming to get somewhere safe.

A/N: And that concludes arc one!

Since I, too, have things to do, arc two will be out some time during the summer! Sorry for the long wait, but I promise that arc two will be spectacular. Just as HOTD had an OVA with a summer theme, the next arc will, too. Be prepared for bikinis and bonfires!

- Ikaros


End file.
